Dishwashers may have a configuration based on a tub that defines a treating chamber in which items are placed for cleaning and/or drying according to a cycle of operation. A dispensing system may be provided for dispensing a treating chemistry as part of the cycle of operation. A controller may be operably connected with the dispensing system and various other components of the dishwasher to execute the cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may be selected manually by the user or automatically based on one or more conditions determined by the controller.